POISON
by MarkJinLover
Summary: Got7 fanfiction, pairing MarkJin, Mark Tuan (seme) X Jinyoung Hanya cerita sederhana bagaimana Mark jatuh hati pada Jinyoung dan rencana untuk mendapatkan Jinyoung yang benar-benar tidak keren


**POISON**

 **A Got7 fanfiction**

 **Cast: All Got7 member and other**

 **Pairing : MarkJin Mark Tuan X Park Jinyoung**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Rating : T**

 **Halo ini debut saya di dunia fanfic dengan pair kesayangan, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur.**

 **OneShot**

Cinta. Kalimat itu tidak pernah mengusik diri seorang Mark Tuan. Selama ini dia selalu memiliki tujuan jelas dan selalu fokus. Itu terjadi jauh sebelum kedatangan Jinyoung di dalam kehidupannya.

"Yugyeom."

"Ya _Hyung_?"

"Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak." Balas Yugyeom. "Tentu saja aku sedang tidak sibuk _Hyung_ , jika aku duduk bermalasan di pinggir kolam renang seperti sekarang."

Mark mengangguk pelan ia lantas mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan tubuh Yugyeom, memasukan kedua kakinya ke dalam air kolam mengabaikan celana mahalnya yang basah. Yugyeom hanya melempar tatapan heran melihat tingah sang kakak, Mark memang aneh, Yugyeom akui itu.

"Ada yang mengganggumu Mark hyung?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku janji tidak akan membuat keributan di rumah, jika kelima sahabatku ingin mengadakan acara menginap bersama aku akan membawa mereka ke Vila bukan ke rumah."

"Bukan soal itu."

"Lantas?"

"Jinyoung."

"Jinyoung hyung?! Kalian ada masalah apa?!"

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah."

Yugyeom menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah sang kakak kemudian tersenyum, ia mengerti. "Mark hyung suka pada Jinyoung hyung."

"I—itu…,"

Yugyeom menahan tawa melihat Mark yang salah tingkah, dengan kalimat terbata, dan wajah bersemu merah. "Baiklah apa yang bisa aku bantu? Supaya kalian lebih dekat?"

"Entahlah." Balas Mark dengan ekspresi putus asa. "Kau tahu aku bukan laki-laki yang menarik, dan kurasa Jinyoung tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki sepertiku. Kurasa sahabatmu yang lain akan lebih pantas untuk Jinyoung, kurasa kau lebih cocok dengan Jinyoung." Mark menatap wajah Yugyeom lekat. "Kau ceria dan bisa melindunginya, kau menyenangkan, tidak pernah canggung memulai pembicaraan. Jinyoung cocok denganmu."

"Ayolah Mark hyung, jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Kami tidak tahu selera Jinyoung hyung itu seperti apa, buktinya hingga detik ini dia belum memiliki pasangan. Jika Jinyoung hyung menyukaiku dia pasti sudah menyatakannya jauh hari, Jinyoung hyung tipe orang serius dan tidak suka berbasa-basi."

"Entahlah, aku tidak mau berharap apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu jangan berharap." Balas Yugyeom yang dihadiahi tatapan terkejut oleh Mark. "Lakukan saja apa yang menurut Mark hyung benar."

"Aku pasti akan canggung berhadapan dengan Jinyoung, lalu aku akan bersikap dingin, Jinyoung akan langsung bosan dan memberiku penilaian buruk."

"Mark hyung!" bentak Yugyeom. "Sudahlah lakukan apa yang menurutk _Hyung_ benar dan membuat Mark hyung nyaman, jangan berubah menjadi orang lain. Aku akan membantu Mark hyung, aku janji."

Mark hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui apapun rencana yang ada di dalam kepala Yugyeom. Dia berharap bisa mengenal Jinyoung lebih dekat dan tidak berubah canggung ketika berhadapan dengan Jinyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sepuluh pagi ketika Mark tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan darurat dari kantornya, Yugyeom bergegas melancarkan rencana matangnya untuk membuat Mark dan Jinyoung lebih dekat. Tapi sebelum itu Yugyeom mengajak Jinyoung untuk makan siang dan sedikit memberinya penjelasan.

Tentang rencananya, Yugyeom tidak bisa benar-benar merahasiakan perasaan Mark dan rencananya dari Jinyoung. Tidak. Yugyeom tidak sudi mati muda jika Jinyoung melancarkan balas dendam.

"Kau dengan Mark."

"Apa?!" Jinyoung tidak peduli jika suaranya terlalu keras, tidak peduli jika dia menarik perhatian, tidak peduli. Masa bodoh, terserah. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah ucapan menyebalkan Yugyeom. "Bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu."

"Kau dengan Mark, kami menjodohkanmu dengan Mark."

"Kalian?" alis kanan Jinyoung terangkat malas. "Kalian siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku dan yang lain." Suara Yugyeom masih terdengar ceria, padahal di hadapannya seorang Park Jinyoung sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh Yugyeom. "Aku, Jaebum hyung, Jackson hyung, Youngjae hyung. Butuh lebih banyak penjelasan?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja dengan Mark." Jinyoung melirik Yugyeom malas, ia nyaris menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya ketika Yugyeom dengan kurang ajar merebut ponsel di tangan Jinyoung. "Apa Jinyoung hyung lupa kami ini saudara."

"Saudara tiri." Balas Jinyoung. "Setengah saudara."

Kening Yugyeom berkerut, melempar tatapan malas ia tahu apa yang akan Jinyoung ucapkan selanjutnya. _Tidak apa menjalin hubungan dengan saudaramu toh kalian setengah saudara atau cinta tidak bisa disalahkan akan memilih siapa_. Sungguh, Jinyoung itu puitis sekali kecuali untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pokoknya kami menjodohkanmu dengan Mark hyung." Tegas Yugyeom sebelum menyibukan diri dengan hidangan makan siang yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Tangan Jinyoung menyambar garpu di atas piring, melilitkan pasta pada ujung garpu dengan serampangan kemudian melahapnya. Makan siang dengan Yugyeom, hanya seorang Yugyeom tidak ditemani dengan keempat sahabat berisiknya, ia pikir akan tenang hari ini. Ternyata Yugyeom justru membawa berita jantungan.

"Mark hyung itu tampan, baik, pendidikan bagus, pekerjaan bagus, apalagi yang kurang?"

"Cih!" dengus Jinyoung mendengar Yugyeom yang menyebutkan semua kebaikan Mark dan berkata seolah Mark itu anak anjing manis. "Kau ingin tahu apa kekurangan Mark hyung-mu itu?" ujar Jinyoung sembari menunjuk wajah Yugyeom menggunakan garpu di tangan kanannya.

"Apa? Sebutkan?" tantang Yugyeom.

"Mark hyung-mu itu…, dia pendiam. Aku akan seperti orang gila jika berhadapan dengannya." Terang Jinyoung menahan geram.

"Coba saja dulu."

"Kenapa kau—ah maksudku kenapa kalian bernapsu sekali menjodohkan aku dengan Mark? Aku jamin tidak sampai dua puluh empat jam kami akan saling menjauhi. Memangnya siapa yang betah bicara sendiri." Jinyoung berucap panjang lebar dengan nada yang bisa dikatakan mencibir.

"Sudah pokoknya coba saja." Tegas Yugyeom diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

Jinyoung mendengus kesal entah untuk keberapa kali hari ini. Sahabat-sahabatnya, mereka benar-benar tega. Mark Tuan. Astaga kenapa harus Mark Tuan?! Tampan, tentu saja Mark Tuan tampan, pintar, pendidikan dan pekerjaan bagus, tapi apa yang menyenangkan jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak ada bedanya dengan dinding batu. Baiklah, mungkin Jinyoung terdengar berlebihan tapi seperti itulah seorang Mark Tuan yang kelewat pendiam dan kelewat dingin.

Keuntungan bekerja dengan bos sahabat sendiri adalah bisa melakukan hal seenak jidat Jinyoung. Jangan salah sangka, Jinyoung adalah pekerja yang baik dan taat aturan. Hari ini dia pulang lebih awal karena sahabatnya tentu saja pergi untuk berkencan.

Kelima temannya sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing, tinggalah Jinyoung yang masih sendiri dan selalu menjadi korban kencan buta setingan kelima sahabatnya. Kencan buta yang sering berakhir dengan aksi mogok bicara Jinyoung.

"Mark hyung tidak seburuk itu Jinyoung hyung." Ujar Yugyeom diakhiri senyuman dan Jinyoung memilih menulikan telinganya tidak tertarik menanggapi kalimat Yugyeom. Mark dan Yugyeom saudara sudah sewajarnya jika sebagai saudara hanya mengatakan hal baik tentang saudara masing-masing.

Seusai makan siang Yugyeom mengajak Jinyoung mengunjungi rumahnya yang terletak satu jam dari pusat kota. Tentu saja dengan sedikit bumbu dusta, barulah Jinyoung setuju untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Yugyeom!"

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kembali setelah menjemput Jackson hyung!"

Masalah Jackson berada di luar rencana Yugyeom, padahal dia ingin melihat hasil usahanya namun Jackson benar-benar perusak rencana. Memintanya menjembut di Bandara.

"Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?!" protes Jinyoung.

"Mereka sibuk, tidak lama hanya satu jam. Aku janji tidak akan lebih lama bahkan aku akan berusaha untuk kembali secepat mungkin. Aku akan ngebut!" pekik Yugyeom meyakinkan Jinyoung.

"Sebaiknya aku periksa pekerjaanmu besok saja, aku ikut denganmu. Turunkan aku di apartemenku, kita satu arah."

"Tidak, tunggu di sini sebentar saja Jinyoung hyung…," mohon Yugyeom tidak lupa menyematkan _aegyo_ gagal nan menjijikan miliknya itu.

Jinyoung nyaris menampar pipi kanan Yugyeom karena _aegyo_ gagalnya serta sikap menyebalkan Yugyeom sekarang. Semua terjadi dengan cepat, Yugyeom memberi pelukan erat untuk Jinyoung sebelum berlari menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Jinyoung seorang diri di rumah besar nan sunyi. Yugyeom menyeret Jinyoung ke tempat tinggalnya dengan alasan ingin meminta pendapat Jinyoung atas pekerjaannya.

"Yugyeom awas kau…," geram Jinyoung sembari membayangkan berbagai skenario untuk membuat Yugyeom menderita.

Jinyoung terperanjat ketika pintu di hadapannya tiba-tiba terbuka. "Baguslah kau memilih kembali! Sekarang aku akan ikut denganmu bocah!"

"Maaf siapa yang kau panggil bocah?"

Bagus, Jinyoung salah orang. Bukan Yugyeom yang masuk, melainkan Mark. Kakak tiri Yugyeom. Si pangeran es. Menepis rasa malasnya untuk meminta maaf, Jinyoung membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf Mark hyung aku pikir tadi Yugyeom yang datang." Terang Jinyoung.

Mark tidak memberi tanggapan apapun, Jinyoung menegakan tubuh. Mengamati penampilan Mark dalam balutan jas berwarna hitam. Jas licin tanpa ada kerutan kusut di sana, tubuh tegap, rambut cokelat disisir rapi. Mempesona, tapi memang seperti itu tampilan seorang Mark Tuan sepanjang ingatan Jinyoung dari cerita yang didengarnya bersumber dari Yugyeom.

"Duduklah sampai kapan kau akan berdiri. Aku akan terlihat seperti tuan rumah sombong tidak mempersilakanmu untuk duduk." Ujar Mark.

Jinyoung ingin sekali membalas kalimat datar Mark dengan sesuatu yang bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya, namun dia mengingat kembali bagaimana wajah menjijikan Yugyeom yang memaksanya untuk datang ke tempat ini untuk melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Pada akhirnya Jinyoung hanya mengangguk lemah kemudian mendudukan dirinya ke atas sofa berwarna putih gading di depan perapian.

Tidak lama Mark duduk di _single sofa_ tepat di hadapan Jinyoung. Menatap Jinyoung, tidak, tatapan itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan menilai dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. "Kau teman kerja Yugyeom?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau juga ikut mendirikan perusahaan?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Hmm." Mark menggumam kemudian kembali melancarkan tatapan menelitinya. Jinyoung menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak meminta Mark berhenti _menelanjanginya_.

Seorang perempuan dengan seragam pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya, berhenti di sisi kanan tubuh Mark yang duduk. Merendahkan tubuh, si perempuan kemudian bertanya dengan suara lembut kepada Mark.

"Ada minuman khusus yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu repot setelah Yugyeom kembali aku akan melihat pekerjaannya kemudian pulang."

"Baiklah, bawakan satu kaleng jus jeruk untuk tamu kita."

"Tidak perlu…,"

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan aku hanya menjadi Tuan Rumah yang baik."

Bisakah Mark dan mulut sombongnya itu istirahat untuk beberapa detik saja. Jinyoung merasa pening mulai menyerangnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib malang Yugyeom harus tinggal serumah dengan kakak tiri seperti Mark.

Mark menatap Jinyoung sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlalu. Jinyoung menghembuskan napas kasar, menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengamati langit-langit megah kediaman Yugyeom dan sang kakak. Ia menoleh ke kanan melewati jendela kaca lebar nan tinggi. Mengamati kolam renang di luar sana, dengan air jernih dan taman buatan yang indah mengelilingi kolam.

Kening Jinyoung berkerut ketika dirinya mulai membandingan Yugyeom dan Mark. "Bagaimana mereka bisa sangat berbeda?" gumam Jinyoung. "Baiklah, mereka hanya setengah saudara. Aku mengerti hal itu." Jinyoung masih menggumam seorang diri.

"Jus Anda Tuan."

"Ah!" Jinyoung terperanjat tidak menyadari kehadiran si pelayan.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Jinyoung disertai senyum ramah.

Setelah si pelayan pergi, Jinyoung mencoba menghubungi Yugyeom atau lebih tepatnya mengirim pesan. Dilanjutkan dengan mengirim pesan kepada Jackson. Laki-laki Hongkong itu baru saja pulang dari liburannya ke Bali dan meminta Yugyeom menjemputnya di Bandara.

"Lima menit jika kalian tidak membalas, aku akan pergi." Geram Jinyoung. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraih gelas jus, meneguk cairan berwarna kuning di dalam gelas yang terasa dingin, manis, asam, dan menyegarkan disaat bersamaan.

Ketika suara ponselnya terdengar Jinyoung dengan antusias melihat layar ponsel. Senyuman terbentuk ketika Yugyeom membalas pesannya, namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Jinyoung membaca seluruh isi pesan Yugyeom.

 **Gyeomi : Jinyoung hyung maaf, Jackson hyung menahanku untuk cepat pulang. Dia ingin mentraktirku makan dulu maaf** _ **Hyung...**_

Jinyoung menegakan tubuh mengetik layar ponsel cepat menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Yugyeom yang Jinyoung nilai kelewatan.

 **Nyoungie : Bocah sial, kau menarikku begitu saja aku tidak membawa dompet bagaimana caranya aku pulang?! Bocah tengik besok habis kau!**

Jinyoung mendapat balasan dengan cepat tentu saja karena Yugyeom tidak suka mendengar omelan Jinyoung yang menurutnya berbahaya bagi kesehatan karena itu dia memilih menanggapi pesan Jinyoung cepat.

 **Gyeomi : Tenang Jinyoung hyung aku sudah mengatur semuanya**

 **Gyeomi : Jinyoung hyung pulang saja sekarang jika mau, atau tinggal lebih lama di rumah aku tidak keberatan**

 **Gyeomi : Kurasa aku akan pulang malam maaf Jinyoung hyung sekali lagi maafkan aku….**

Jinyoung menahan geram membaca rentetan pesan yang Yugyeom kirim. Masa bodoh dengan semuanya, Jinyoung sudah kelewat kesal. Ia berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Rencananya sederhana saja dia akan pulang dengan taksi dan meminta si sopir taksi menunggu ketika dia kembali ke apartemen untuk mengambil uang. Berharap saja dia akan bertemu dengan sopir yang sabar dan mudah percaya.

"Yugyeom lihat saja, pembalasan lebih kejam." Gerutu Jinyoung.

Perhatian Jinyoung tersita pada suara derap langkah. Ia mendapati Mark dalam balutan pakaian santai. Jins hitam dengan kaos cokelat. "Yugyeom memintaku untuk mengantarmu."

"Apa?!" Jinyoung tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi dari ini. Yugyeom benar-benar brengsek, sengaja mengumpankannya pada monster tembok seperti Mark.

"Ayo, pekerjaanku masih banyak.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri tapi bisakah aku meminjam uang untuk naik taksi? Sesampainya di apartemen aku akan mengambil uangku dan kembali ke sini untuk mengembalikan uangmu kau tidak perlu cemas, aku bukan tipe orang yang gemar melupakan hutang." Terang Jinyoung panjang lebar sementara Mark hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi. Jinyoung mati gaya.

"Pinjami aku uang naik taksi, aku mohon." Sambung Jinyoung.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Tegas Mark.

Tatapan Mark menghapus semua ruang untuk bantahan. Jinyoung menghembuskan napas kasar sebelum mengangguk lemah. Berikutnya ia mengikuti langkah kaki Mark dengan kedua telapak tangan mengepal erat menahan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yugyeom!"

"Apa?" suara jelek Jackson yang berteriak membuyarkan kegiatan menyenangkan Yugyeom dengan ponselnya. Sebagai ganti Yugyeom langsung melempar tatapan malas terbaiknya kepada Jackson. "Kau harusnya membawakan aku oleh-oleh _Hyung_." Protes Jackson.

"Sudah terlalu banyak uang yang aku habiskan untukmu." Balas Jackson sambil menyedot es kopi miliknya.

"Cih!" dengus Yugyeom. "Kapan aku pernah meminta sesuatu darimu? Jangan bicara meracau _Hyung_." Jackson hanya tertawa mendengar protes Yugyeom. "Selain itu kenapa kau tidak meminta kekasih kurusmu itu untuk menjemput? Justru menyuruhku yang datang jauh-jauh ke bandara."

"Bambam sedang sibuk." Balas Jackson.

"Sibuk apa? Menguruskan badan?" cibir Yugyeom.

"Jangan menghina jika Bambam berubah keren mati kau Yugyeom." Ancam Jackson diselingi tatapan mengancam.

"Aku tetap lebih tinggi." Balas Yugyeom acuh.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponselmu? Ada sesuatu yang menarik? Mungkin berita menghebohkan? Apa? Aku pergi lima hari dan seolah aku sudah pergi ratusan tahun." Keluh Jackson dengan wajah dramatis.

" _Hyung_ ingin tahu?"

"Iya!" balas Jackson antusias sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Yugyeom.

"Tidak." Balas Yugyeom yang nyaris membuat Jackson melempar bola-bola daging pesanannya pada wajah tampan Yugyeom. "Karena Jackson hyung akan membuka rahasia semudah membuka celana Bambam."

"Yugyeom perumpamaanmu benar-benar murahan!" protes Jackson.

"Itu benar kan?" goda Yugyeom.

"Ya itu benar, cepat katakan apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Apa Jungkook membalas cintamu?"

Tatapan Yugyeom berubah kesal. "Sudah jangan bicarakan dia lagi!" dengus Yugyeom.

"Patah hati…," goda Jackson.

"Habiskan makananmu _Hyung_ dan aku akan melempar bokong jelekmu ke apartemen Bambam!"

Jackson menahan tawa melihat rajukan Yugyeom yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Ayolah Gyeomi…," bujuk Jackson sembari mengusak kepala Yugyeom. "Kau akan mendapatkan pengganti Jungkook, sekarang katakan apa yang membuatmu antusias?"

"Tidak." Tegas Yugyeom. "Jack hyung akan membocorkan rahasia ini hanya dalam hitungan detik."

"Apa aku seburuk itu?!" Jackson memekik dengan kedua mata ia bulatkan, bibir menganga dan tangan memegangi dada. "Apa?!" Jackson benar-benar penasaran dan antusias.

"Mark hyung dan Jinyoung hyung."

"A—apa?" Jackson terbata.

"Ya, Mark hyung tertarik pada Jinyoung hyung." Sambung Yugyeom.

"A—apa?!" untuk ketiga kalinya Jackson terkejut, ia tidak pernah mendengar gagasan seburuk ini. "Mark hyung dan Jinyoung? Yugyeom kau tidak mabuk kan?"

"Tidak."

"Itu tidak mungkin, maksudku Mark hyung dan Jinyoung nyaris tidak pernah bertemu. Sejak kapan Mark hyung tertarik pada Jinyoung hyung?"

"Sejak lama kurasa…," Yugyeom menggantung kalimatnya, mencoba memanggil ingatannya yang buruk. "Kurasa ketika kita mengadakan acara menginap bersama di rumahku."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu? kurasa Mark hyung nyaris tidak muncul ketika kita mengadakan acara itu."

"Mark hyung benci keramaian karena itu dia memilih menginap di hotel tapi dia memutuskan untuk pulang tengah malam dan saat itu dia bertemu dengan Jinyoung hyung. Jinyoung hyung terbangun karena haus, pergi ke dapur, dan begitulah mereka bertemu."

"Ahhh…," balas Jackson. "Jinyoung pernah bercerita soal itu padaku. Seingatku Mark hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Jinyoung dan memilih pergi."

"Memang seperti itu, Mark hyung terlalu pendiam. Dia tidak bagus dalam berkomunikasi dengan orang lain."

"Selain itu apa mereka pernah bertemu lagi?"

"Tidak, tapi Mark hyung sering bertanya tentang Jinyoung hyung padaku dan memintaku menceritakan semua kegiatan Jinyoung hyung bersama kita setiap hari."

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Kurasa."

Jackson nyaris tertawa histeris mendengar jawaban Yugyeom. "Aku tidak menyangka Mark hyung yang seperti es batu bisa merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Jinyoung hyung itu seperti racun yang melumpuhkan seluruh pertahanan Mark hyung."

"Racun?" Jackson melempar tatapan penuh selidik. "Apa Mark hyung yang mengatakan hal itu? Jinyoung seperti racun untuknya?"

"Bagaimana Jack hyung bisa tahu?!"

"Tidak mungkin kau bisa mengeluarkan ucapan sebagus itu."

"Dasar!" dengus Yugyeom.

"Beraharap saja rencanamu berjalan lancar dan Jinyoung tidak menyimpan dendam, apalagi merencanakan pembunuhan terhadapmu."

"Ya, aku juga berharap hal yang sama." Balas Yugyeom kemudian tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung berharap perjalanan membosankan ini segera berakhir. Ia mengantuk tapi tidak mungkin tidur di samping Mark. Di saat seperti ini ia tidak menyangka akan merindukan Jackson dan Bambam beserta mulut berisik mereka. Kesunyian ini terasa mencekik dan Jinyoung takut dia akan koma jika berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Mark tanpa ada orang lain.

Mark melirik Jinyoung dari ekor matanya, kemeja berbahan jins berwarna biru yang Jinyoung kenakan. Rambut hitam legam Jinyoung terlihat lembut, Mark ingin menggerakan jari-jemarinya pada helaian rambut hitam legam itu.

"Berbelok ke kanan setelah perempatan kedua." Ujar Mark, Jinyoung melempar tatapan bingung kepada Mark. "Yugyeom menceritakan banyak hal tentang teman-temannya." Terang Mark setengah berdusta karena nyatanya Mark memaksa Yugyeom untuk menceritakan soal Jinyoung dan Mark hanya tertarik pada Jinyoung seorang.

"Hmm." Gumam Jinyoung. "Ternyata kalian dekat, kupikir kalian tidak dekat."

"Kami dekat." Balas Mark, kali ini dia jujur karena dirinya memang dekat dengan Yugyeom terserah anggapan orang lain seperti apa. "Apa kami terlihat tidak dekat?"

"Kau pendiam." Balas Jinyoung.

"Dangkal sekali penilaianmu." Balasan Mark membungkam Jinyoung, sejujurnya Jinyoung tersinggung dengan kalimat Mark yang secara tidak langsung mengatainya bodoh.

Jinyoung memutuskan untuk _menjahit_ mulutnya, dia tidak akan berbicara lagi dengan Mark. Selamanya tidak akan pernah. Mark menyebalkan, egois, dan sombong. Tidak penting berbicara dan dekat dengan orang seperti Mark Tuan. Karena orang seperti Mark Tuan selalu berhasil menaikan tekanan darah siapapun orang yang berhadapan dengannya.

Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen, Jinyoung langsung turun membungkukan badan sebagai pengganti ucapan terimakasih. Seperti janjinya pada diri sendiri, Jinyoung tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada Mark. Ia berjalan menuju gedung apartemennya menahan kesal. Setelah ini dia akan menghubungi Yugyeom, dan memaki habis-habisan anak itu.

Jinyoung sudah bersemangat sekali memasuki gedung apartemen tempat tinggalnya ketika dia sadar akan sesuatu. "Bodoh!" geram Jinyoung kemudian memutar tubuh cepat dan berlari mengejar mobil Mark. "Mark hyung!" Jinyoung berteriak, beruntung Mark belum pergi dan jendela mobil dalam keadaan terbuka.

Mark menoleh kearah kedatangan Jinyoung. "Apa?"

"Kunci apartemenku tertinggal di rumahmu." Jelas Jinyoung sebelum membungkuk terengah. "Maaf." Sambung Jinyoung.

"Masuklah."

"Apa?"

"Masuklah." Ulang Mark.

"Terimakasih Mark hyung!" Jinyoung tidak menyangka Mark akan menanggapi kecerobohannya dengan begitu santai. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama Jinyoung melompat ke kursi penumpang depan. Memasang sabuk pengaman sembari menatap Mark. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya, melupakan janji untuk tidak berbicara dengan Mark seumur hidupnya lagi.

Kedua telapak tangan menggenggam setir kemudi erat, ia merasakan bagaimana kedua telapak tangannya berubah lembab dengan cepat. Ia mulai cemas, hal yang selama ini nyaris tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_!" panik Jinyoung ketika Mark menurunkan kecepatan mobil kemudian menepikan mobil.

"Jinyoung." Panggil Mark sembari menoleh ke kanan menatap Mark lekat. "Selama ini kau menilaiku seperti apa?"

"A—apa?" tentu saja Jinyoung berubah bodoh dilempar pertanyaan aneh seperti itu.

"Beri aku jawaban yang pasti."

"Mark hyung kenapa berubah aneh seperti sekarang?" kening Jinyoung berkerut dalam menatap Mark penuh selidik.

"Baiklah…," gumam Mark, dia tidak akan berbasa-basi sekarang. "Dengar kau boleh mengganggapku sesukamu, kau bahkan boleh menganggapku gila. Tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu Jinyoung."

Jinyoung tidak membalas hanya kerutan di dahinya yang terlihat semakin jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Mark. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jinyoung tentu saja tidak bisa memberi jawaban pasti, mereka nyaris tidak pernah bicara, bagaimana mungkin Mark tertarik padanya. Dan bagaimana dia bisa memberi jawaban yang pasti jika mereka bahkan tidak pernah berteman sebelumnya.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk lebih dekat denganmu Jinyoung, kesempatan untuk saling mengenal."

"Berteman?" balas Jinyoung pada akhirnya. Mark mengangguk pelan. "Asal Mark hyung tidak selalu dingin."

Mark tertawa mendengar jawaban Jinyoung. "Aku tidak seburuk itu."

"Selama ini aku takut dekat-dekat denganmu _Hyung_ , kau sangat pendiam, aku tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan seperti apa. Mark hyung seolah memiliki aura mengusir semua orang, aura yang memberi peringatan untuk menjaga jarak aman."

Mark tidak tahan lagi, dia tertawa keras kali ini. Tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Jinyoung yang menurutnya benar-benar lucu. "Kita berteman sekarang?" Mark bertanya untuk memastikan setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Ya." Balas Jinyoung.

"Terimakasih, selanjutnya apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya pelukan pertemanan."

"Baiklah." Balas Jinyoung iapun melepas sabuk pengaman seperti yang Mark lakukan, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri yang langsung Mark dekap tanpa menunggu lagi.

Mark tidak percaya dia bisa memeluk Jinyoung seperti sekarang, seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Park Jinyoung, entahlah dia seperti racun yang melumpuhkan seorang Mark Tuan. Bahkan Mark tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa begitu tertarik pada laki-laki yang kini berada di dalam dekapannya. Mark tersenyum tipis menarik tubuh, iacium cepat pipi kakan Jinyoung.

" _Hyung_!" protes Jinyoung.

"Hanya ciuman pertemanan." Kilah Mark menahan senyum. "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Jinyoung melakukan apa yang Mark perintahkan, mengamati jalanan yang mereka lewati. Sikap kurang ajar Mark yang mencuri ciuman di pipinya, entah mengapa membuat jantung Jinyoung berdetak dalam irama yang aneh. Baiklah, Jinyoung rasa itu hanya karena alasan sederhana. Dia sudah terlalu lama tidak menjalin cinta dengan siapapun tapi godaan kecil Mark benar-benar brengsek.

 **END**


End file.
